


100 Sheets, Seunghoon

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Someone's insane.





	

**100 Sheets, Seunghoon**

_Someone’s insane._

 

**Day 1**

 

He said he'll leave me after the 100th sheet has been folded. So as I crossed out the 19th day of August, I also folded a sheet in my notebook to mark the start of our end.

 

He called himself "Seunghoon", I met him when I was 12, after another failed attempt to make new friends at my school, at the time I needed someone most - he showed up.

 

He has these piercing onyx eyes – but calm as the late midnight sky and his hair was darker than the heaviest black.

 

He came up to me when I was swinging by myself in the park, and asked for my name.

 

Although I’m aware of the sudden greeting, I still replied with: "Jinwoo. Y - Yours?"

 

And that's when he answered: "Seunghoon," and I swear I heard him muttered: "You need me this much, huh?"

 

**Day 6**

 

I learned about the amygdala today, and I really find it interesting. Seunghoon, who never missed any of my classes before decided to leave when he saw me talking with Junhoe, another Psychology major I just met yesterday.

 

**Day 11**

 

It was strange to not see Seunghoon waiting for me in my apartment - he always goes in without warning and I never knew how he gets inside but I got used to it to the point that asking how is not important anymore.

 

I'm already about to sleep, but he's still nowhere to be seen. I wonder if he finally thought of leaving me alone.

 

Somehow, that thought made my heart sink as I folded the 11th piece of paper from my notebook.

 

It kind of feels weird, folding blank papers like this, but I find no reason to not do it.

 

**Day 17**

 

Seunghoon visited me at school today and smiled at me like he always does. I want to ask him why he hasn't showed up in my apartment lately but I decided not to, after all, he's here now.

 

And I'm just happy that he still is.

 

**Day 39**

 

September 26, today is my birthday. Last year Seunghoon gave me an origami rose for my 18th birthday, and although a lot of people gave me much than he did, his is still my favorite.

 

I'm now watching him walk on the school grounds, heading to the library where he knows I'll be at.

 

He's really a fast walker, I thought because he was already sitting beside me when I looked over my shoulder.

 

And I laughed - long legged people really are scary!

 

He reached for his pocket and gave me another origami rose.

 

And I smiled at him and asked him how his day went.

 

Somehow, I just realized that every time I'm talking with Seunghoon, some people look at us weirdly.

 

Maybe because they could not believe how long Seunghoon's legs were.

 

So I told him that. And the two of us laughed.

 

**Day 34**

 

Junhoe asked me out today. And by "out" he said he means a "friendly get together."

 

Seunghoon asked me not to go, but I already promised Junhoe that I'll come, and I never want to break any promises. So I just promised Seunghoon that I'll treat him next time, but when I got to the door, he did not see me off.

 

I wonder why he’s so mad?

 

**Day 42**

 

I'm beginning to think that folding my notebook every passing day is not making any sense. So I decided to stop today.

 

Seunghoon seemed to be enjoying the show on TV so I just watched with him on the sofa.

 

He then, so suddenly, asked me what I'll do if he disappeared.

 

I don't know what to answer so I just looked at him, dumb-founded.

 

"For sure, I'll cry." I settled, and he hugged me so tight, saying he'll cry too.

**Day 57**

 

Junhoe asked me out today but this time, it's no longer a "friendly get together", but a "date". I asked Seunghoon about what he thinks about it but he's ignoring me.

 

This made me irritated somehow, so I told Junhoe “Sure, why not?”

 

When we were eating, I told Junhoe about Seunghoon, but mid-narrating, he interrupted me with. "Seunghoon? I never knew him." And I told him he's that guy I always come with in class and he just looked at me weird and told me I was never with anyone whenever I enter class.

 

**Day 72**

 

Seunghoon is sleeping on my bed and I am watching the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes.

 

In my hands are the two paper roses he gave me for my birthday, they're so beautiful and it felt like there's no difference between the two.

 

Maybe Junhoe never noticed Seunghoon because he's almost always reviewing his notes every pre-class.

 

With that thought, I returned the roses back to the little box filled with Seunghoon's gifts to me.

**Day 85**

 

My mom visited me today, and asked why there were two toothbrushes in the bathroom.

 

"Sometimes Seunghoon sleeps over." I answered nonchalantly.

 

"You mean the boy you always talked about since seventh grade?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"But I never met him."

 

"Well, I only lived with father."

 

I don't know why mom hugged me after that, and I can hear her soft crying and I do not know what to feel.

 

She asked if I'm free tomorrow and I told her I am.

 

She said we'll visit a close friend; and I was excited because she's the reason why I'm a Psychology major now – because I want to follow her steps and be a very good Psychologist.

 

**Day 86**

 

That close friend and my mom asked me to stay out as they talk inside the clinic’s office.

 

I don't know why they have a lot of questions about Seunghoon, maybe because they think it's weird that they never knew I had a childhood friend in this city?

 

A familiar voice suddenly called my name. And I turned to see Seunghoon.

 

"How'd you know I'm here?" I asked him.

 

"I always know where you are." He answered and ruffled my hair slightly.

 

"Oh, mom's in the office, I'll introduce you to her for once!"

 

He said it's impossible, and I realized that he may still be too shy. I was about to tell him it's going to be okay but my mom suddenly opened the office door and asked me to come inside.

 

I wanted Seunghoon to come too, but he was already gone.

 

**Day 97**

 

It's almost been two weeks since I last saw Seunghoon; the roses he gave me are already gone too.

 

Mom’s close friend prescribed me some medicines she told me I severely needed, and then mom always visits just to ask me to take them.

 

But today, I don't feel like taking them.

 

I wish Seunghoon was here.

 

It's been 97 days since he asked me to start folding these sheets. He said he'll leave me after the 100th, but since I that clinic, I never got to see him again.

 

After the 97th sheet has been folded, I saw Seunghoon smiling at me from across my dining table.

 

"You look awful." He greeted me, addressing my under-eye dark circles and my pale face.

 

I laughed, at least that's what I think I did, but tears came pouring from my eyes as I sobbed uncontrollably.

 

I told him it was his fault – that he left me alone when I needed him, as I hopelessly tried to dry my face with the palms of my hands.

 

He went over to me and hugged me from behind saying I will not be needing him anymore - because I already have mom, dad, Junhoe and many others.

 

But Seunghoon knew they'll never be enough to make me forget him.

 

**Day 104**

 

I'm now back to the old swing we used to play in when we were kids. Somehow, it doesn't feel right that the old park is now a cemetery.

 

My mother is talking with Seunghoon's parents in the distance.

 

And I am here wondering why Seunghoon's name is written on the gravestone I am staring blankly at now.

 

It reads:

_Lee Seunghoon_

_January 11, 1992 – January 12, 2002_

 


End file.
